


Sucker for Breakfast

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Posie AU, domestic posie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: There's something sweet in the small moments of domesticity, especially breakfast time.





	Sucker for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone i come bearing Posie fluff! even if im suppose to be writing all my other stories... Anyway i hope you enjoy! let me know how you like it!

Penelope stood there, leaning against the wall, watching as Josie danced around in her oversized button-up shirt cooking up an array of breakfast foods. Josie had made some pancakes, bacon, eggs and even set out the chocolate covered strawberries from the night before.  The stereo was blasting out one of Josie’s favourite songs, Sucker by the Jonas Brothers. She slid around in her socks on the tile of the kitchen floor, while using the spatula as her microphone and plating the last of the pancakes.

“I’m a sucker for youououuu.” Josie sung getting carried away by the song. She twisted around and saw Penelope standing there with an arched eyebrow and an amused smirk teasing her lips.

“Jonas Brothers really?” Penelope questioned. Josie’s cheeks flared bright red, embarrassed.

“Hey don’t act like I haven’t caught you listening to One Direction!” Josie defended.

“That was one time!” Penelope shot back, standing up.

“Sureee.” With a simple flick of her phone, Josie changed the song to What makes you Beautiful by One Direction. Her eyes locked onto Penelope’s as she sung the along dramatically. “You’re insecure. Don’t know what for. You’re turning heads when you walk through the door.” Penelope’s brow furrowed, a look of murder in her eyes.

“That’s it. You’re asking for it.” She lunged at Josie and chased her. The other girl yelped and ran around the kitchen island avoiding capture. They paused for a moment standing on opposite sides, staring each other down.

“Baby please I’m sorry. I really am.” Josie laughed as Penelope darted around only to just miss her. Then Penelope smirked. With a flick of the wrist and a muttered enchantment Josie was pulled towards her and Penelope snaked her arms around Josie’s waist from behind. “Hey! That was cheating!” Josie wriggled around in her grasp.

“Who said there were any rules.” Penelope grinned and let her fingers slip underneath her shirt. Josie’s breath hitched at Penelope’s touch on her bare skin until she felt her fingers dance lightly against her stomach tickling her. Josie let out a shriek as she fought off Penelope’s attack.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I surrender!” Josie yelped as she almost doubled over at the sensation. Penelope gripped Josie’s hips and spun her around to face her.

“You better be.”

“I a-“ Penelope cut her off with her lips. Josie recovered quickly and sunk into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Penelope’s neck, a moan humming at the back of her throat. Penelope led Josie towards the kitchen bench, their lips never parting. Her hands tightened around Josie’s waist as she lifted her and sat her up on the bench, earning her a soft groan. Her hands ran up her leg and pulled Josie closer with a tug. Instinctually Josie wrapped her legs around Penelope’s waist as she dug her fingers into her hair. Much to Josie’s dismay, Penelope pulled away but just as quickly her lips attached themselves to her neck teasing the one spot Penelope knew drove Josie crazy. Her breath hitched as she felt Penelope’s fingers trace the edge of her underwear. She threw her hand down on the bench to hold herself up and knocked one of the plates of food that sat there slightly. Then she remembered. Breakfast.

“Wait wait wait.” Josie struggled to make out.

“What? What’s wrong?” Penelope immediately pulled away and looked up at Josie.

“Breakfast. I made breakfast.” Penelope looked up at the girl in front of her and shook her head softly with a big smile planted across her face. Of course Josie would stop them just as things were heating up for some breakfast.

“There’s something else I’d much rather eat.” Penelope smirked and kissed Josie’s neck lightly. Josie moaned at the feeling, but her brain fought harder than the rest of her body.

“Baby. The food. It’s going to get cold.” Penelope sighed and rested her forehead into Josie’s neck.

“You’re killing me here Jo.”

“You love me.”

“I do. I really really do.” Penelope looked up and kissed Josie lightly on the lips before looking to her right at the buffet that Josie had cooked. “Geez are you trying to feed an army here babe?”

“I mean we’re going to need all the energy we can get.” Josie smirked. She picked up a chocolate covered strawberry from the night before. She held it out for Penelope, giving her a knowing look. Penelope quirked her eyebrow and bit into the strawberry recalling the details of last night. The teasing. The tying. The touch of the strawberry against her lips as Josie held them just out of reach. Penelope groaned as she bit into the strawberry, savouring the taste. Josie watched thoughtfully as the other girl at the strawberry and brushed the corner of her lips with her thumb.

“I love you so much Penny.” She rested her elbow on Penelope’s shoulder and stroked her hair lightly. Penelope looked up Josie with the softest smile that she reserved for Josie and Josie only.

“I love you too Jojo.”

“I mean it. Like I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Josie traced her fingers along Penelope’s jaw.

“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? I'm also @pjparkzman on twitter


End file.
